


Not Jealous

by lee_bluesea



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Dry Orgasm, Hongjoong has power bottom vibes for a little bit, Hongjoong is frustrated, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, San has a bad timing you will understand why, Seonghwa just want to be part of the woosan, Smut, Teasing, Top Park Seonghwa, mentioned Woosan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_bluesea/pseuds/lee_bluesea
Summary: Hongjoong si sente trascurato da Seonghwa perché adesso che può passare del tempo al dormitorio, Seonghwa sta sempre incollato alla Woosan. Quindi decide di affrontare la situazione… più o meno.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Due sere fa ho avuto l'idea per questa oneshot e per la prima volta son riuscita a sviluppare uno dei tanti prompts che ho nelle note, quindi eccoci qua. Perdonate gli eventuali errori/orrori, ma sto diventando sempre più talpina con questo telefono sob
> 
> BANDO ALLE CIANCE  
> I tag sono in alto, non dimentichatevi di leggerli!!
> 
> Detto ciò, buona lettura~

Ultimamente Hongjoong si sentiva sempre più stressato: nonostante avesse deciso -con sua stessa sorpresa- di prendersi una pausa da tutto dato che la schedule del gruppo prevedeva poco e nulla durante il periodo festivo, c'era qualcosa che occupava la sua mente. E forse o forse no, uno di quei pensieri erano rivolti al suo compagno di stanza. Ormai erano settimane che il moro faceva ritorno al loro dormitorio nuovo di zecca, e Seonghwa non lo calcolava neanche di striscio. Per carità, non era mai stato un tipo geloso (o almeno cercava di convincersene ma la natura di uno scorpione come lui era difficile da tenere a bada), però vedere il coetaneo preso più dalle due piccole pesti di Wooyoung e San che dalla persona con cui ormai condivideva più di un sentimento d'amicizia, lo faceva letteralmente impazzire. Era vero che era l'ultimo a poter parlare, in quanto aveva passato più notti allo studio, o comunque in compagnia di Maddox a lavorare su dei nuovi pezzi, di quante ne aveva trascorse a casa lasciandolo solo però, soprattutto dopo che Seonghwa aveva spifferato all'intervista che Hongjoong gli mancava così tanto da stampare una sua foto da mettete al muro, aveva cercato di rimediare senza ottenere il risultato sperato.

Nella live che avevano fatto qualche giorno prima, avevano scherzato sul desiderio del biondo di far parte della Woosan a tutti i costi, ma forse ne aveva parlato in maniera fin troppo sottile affinché l'altro potesse capire quanto la cosa stesse iniziando a pesargli.

Preso com'era da quei pensieri, non si rese nemmeno conto del messaggio che aveva scritto e inviato a Seonghwa senza nemmeno rileggerlo, solo quando il telefono vibrò per la risposta parve rinsavire.

“ _quando torni a casa? Ho bisogno di parlarti_.” Si diede mentalmente dell'idiota nel leggere quel che aveva scritto.

“ _è successo qualcosa?_ ” rispose Seonghwa neanche un minuto più tardi.

Hongjoong si portò il pollice sul labbro, mordicchiando l'unghia con fare nervoso. Era successo qualcosa? No. Era semplicemente in astinenza del compagno, “nulla di grave”. Il telefono vibrò all'arrivo di un altro messaggio.

“ _sono con Sannie, ma tra una mezz'ora dovremmo essere a casa_ ”

Il moro fissò lo schermo aggrottando la fronte. “ _Ovviamente_ ” pensò.

Non aveva nulla in contrario, assolutamente. Era felice che il coetaneo potesse svagarsi un po' con gli altri membri del gruppo, eppure perché sentiva una morsa proprio alla bocca dello stomaco? Sbuffò, più irritato per la sua reazione che per altro e decise di rispondere.

“ _lascia stare, ho risolto. Godetevi l'uscita_ ” scrisse prima di buttare il telefono sul letto e andarsi a fare una doccia, sperando che quel gesto avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

Dopo tre quarti d'ora passati a rimuginare nella doccia, che tra l'altro sarebbe durata meno di dieci minuti se solo non si fosse presentato un “problemino” da risolvere e che aveva sfruttato per allentare un po' la tensione, indossò la tuta scura che si era portato dietro un po' troppo grande per essere la propria, e tornò in camera. Solo quando vide lo schermo acceso del suo telefono, lo prese per vedere i messaggi preoccupati e le chiamate perse da parte di Seonghwa.

“ _Stiamo sotto casa, due minuti e sono da te_ ” diceva l'ultimo messaggio che risultava essere stato spedito neanche un minuto prima. Poi sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e la voce di San che annunciava il loro ritorno, seguito da dei passi veloci che si avvicinavano alla camera in cui si trovavano. Vide Seonghwa varcare la porta col respiro affannoso, probabilmente aveva fatto le scale di corsa.

“Cos'è successo? Abbiamo beccato il traffico e-”

“è tutto a posto, non c'era bisogno di precipitarsi a casa” lo interruppe con una mezza risata, cercando di smorzare la serietà sul volto dell'altro che al contrario divenne più marcata.

“perché non hai risposto ai messaggi?” chiese guardando il telefono che Hongjoong teneva ancora in mano.

“ero sotto la doccia”

“e di cosa volevi parlarmi?” insistette facendo un passo verso di lui. Ma il moro non lo guardò in faccia.

“non è nulla…” si limitò a rispondere. Poi ci pensò su e non riuscì a trattenersi dal tirar fuori quel che lo stava stressando. “anzi lo sai cosa? In questi giorni ti stai comportando in maniera diversa,” gli disse girandosi verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi. “hai deciso di voler stare con Sannie e Woo e fare la vostra Woosanseong o come vi chiamate e lo capisco, però è dall'ultima registrazione che sono sempre a casa e tu non fai altro che ignorarmi quasi.” si sfogò senza neanche importarsene di come la voce tremasse appena.

Seonghwa rimase basito a quelle parole, poteva leggergli in faccia il non avere alcuna idea di cosa gli stava parlando, poi però parve arrivarci e un'espressione sorpresa prese il posto di quella confusa.

“aspetta, allora eri serio durante la live?”

Hongjoong non disse nulla limitandosi a guardarlo e a sollevare un sopracciglio come per dire “sul serio?”.

“Joong io-… pensavo stessi scherzando”

“anche se fosse, ora non sto ridendo.”

“era di questo che volevi parlarmi?”

A quella domanda continuò a non rispondere, incrociando le braccia al petto nel percepire il tono dell'altro come più sollevato, come se non fosse poi così grave.

“forse è meglio che ti lasci solo per un po’, quando te la sentirai di parlarmi io ci sarò per ascoltarti” continuò avviandosi alla porta e afferrando la maniglia, ma Hongjoong fu più veloce di lui quando piantò una mano sulla porta chiudendola forse con un po’ troppa forza, facendo sussultare il biondo che lo guardò interrogativamente. “Hongjoong?” chiese girandosi verso di lui.

“voglio che tu stia qui, con me.” ammise aggrottando la fronte. 

In un attimo le sue labbra furono su quelle dischiuse e piene del biondo, baciandole quasi con disperata urgenza. Seonghwa restò qualche istante immobile senza capire cosa stava succedendo esattamente, ma non tardò a ricambiare quel bacio. Anche se per come Hongjoong gli stava mordendo e suggendo il labbro inferiore, sembrava più che quest'ultimo stesse cercando di divorarlo. Senza interrompere il contatto, il moro si spinse su di lui “intrappolandolo” tra sé e la porta. Seonghwa ultimamente aveva messo su molti più muscoli di lui e le sue spalle erano sempre più definite, Hongjoong non si sarebbe fatto fermare da questi dettagli, cercando comunque di sovrastarlo in qualche modo.

Continuò a baciarlo e a morderlo finché non vide le labbra dell'altro diventare più colorite e gonfie, poi decise di spostare brevemente le sue attenzioni sulla mascella di Seonghwa prima di concentrarsi sul suo collo, e anche lì non si risparmiò in quanto baci e lievi morsi. I sospiri pesanti del biondo furono musica per le sue orecchie, e quando iniziò a suggere un lembo di pelle quasi nascosto dalla giacca che ancora indossava, il più grande dei due si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio. Con uno strattone che sorprese Seonghwa ancora una volta, gli liberò le spalle dal cappotto facendolo finire a terra, per poi portargli le proprie mani sui fianchi e tirarlo a sé. 

“ah-!” Seonghwa dovette trattenere un gemito quando Hongjoong premette il proprio bacino contro il suo e il leader non poté fare altro che sorridere contro la sua pelle, sia nel sentire quella voce bassa e roca e sia nel capire che le sue attenzioni stavano dando i loro frutti.

Sollevò il capo solo per poterlo guardare in quegli occhi in cui potè palesemente vedere l’eccitazione, curvando le proprie labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto.

“ _ho appena cominciato_ ” sussurrò tornando a baciargli il collo nel mentre provvedeva a rimuovere anche il maglioncino candido che indossava, costellandogli il petto di baci e chinandosi lentamente sull'addome scolpito fino ad inginocchiarsi difronte a lui. 

Arrivò al bordo dei pantaloni neri che portava e da cui iniziava ad essere visibile un rigonfiamento, lì iniziò ad armeggiare con la cinta sottile, slacciandola e aprendogli la cerniera. Seonghwa, capendo le sue intenzioni, portò la mano con cui non si stava reggendo alla porta sulla spalla del coetaneo.

“non devi” disse con un tono che diceva tutt'altro.

“e lasciarti in questo stato?” sussurrò accarezzandolo da sopra il tessuto scuro dell'intimo, sorridendo nel sentirlo reagire.

Poi iniziò a lasciarci dei baci seguendo la sagoma della sua eccitazione, risalendo con una lentezza per cui sentì sospirare Seonghwa. Dopo averlo liberato dall'ultimo capo che lo ostacolava, Hongjoong prese l'intimità del biondo ancora non del tutto eretta con una mano, cominciando ad accarezzarla e a lasciarci su delle piccole lappate il cui unico scopo era di farlo impazzire. Quando fu soddisfatto del suo operato, sentendo l'eccitazione pulsare sotto le sue labbra, Hongjoong decise di prenderlo in bocca. Seonghwa portò una mano sul capo del coetaneo, intrecciando le dita con le ciocche scure e stringendole man mano che il moro faceva scivolare la sua eccitazione oltre le proprie labbra, suggendo e stando attento a non toccarlo con i denti.

“Hong… Joong-…!” sibilò e qualche istante dopo si congelò sul posto nel sentire bussare alla porta su cui era poggiato.

Entrambi trattennero il respiro ma Hongjoong non accennò a indietreggiare.

“hyung? Hongjoong-hyung è lì?” sentirono la voce di San e Seonghwa commise l'errore di guardare in basso, ritrovando gli occhi scuri del moro puntati dritti nei suoi e la sua intimità sparire per metà oltre le labbra di Hongjoong. Quest'ultimo nel sentire l'eccitazione contrarsi a quella vista, assottigliò lo sguardo con aria soddisfatta.

“hyung?” lo chiamò nuovamente San avvicinandosi maggiormente alla porta, facendo allarmare il più grande che quasi andò in panico.

“sta… riposando” rispose cercando si controllare la voce che suonò gracchiante vista l'eccitazione.

“stai bene?” chiese San preoccupato.

“si, vi raggiungiamo più tardi- _mnh_ …!”

Hongjoong sospirò dal naso prima di rilassare maggiormente la propria gola, ringraziando gli esercizi vocali che aveva imparato a fare, per poi avanzare fino a che quasi non arrivò a toccare il pube del compagno con la punta del naso. Prendere Seonghwa in quel modo non era affatto facile, però quando sentì l'estremità della sua eccitazione spingersi oltre arrivando seppur di poco in gola, ringraziò il non avere alcun tipo di riflesso altrimenti avrebbe già dato di stomaco. Per di più era qualcosa che avrebbe sempre voluto provare con lui quindi a maggior ragione decise di approfittarne. Seonghwa portò una mano alla bocca cercando di soffocare in parte un gemito e solo allora si rese conto che San ancora non se ne era andato.

“uhm… allora buon _riposo_ hyung~” disse San dopo qualche secondo di silenzio allontanandosi.

Seonghwa tornò a guardare Hongjoong con la fronte aggrottata come a volerlo rimproverare e in tutta risposta, il più piccolo indietreggiò col capo fino a far uscire l'altro dalla propria bocca con un sonoro e indecente “pop”, continuando però a stimolarlo con una mano accarezzandolo dalla base fino all'estremità, concentrandosi su di essa col pollice.

“qualcosa non va?” chiese con un'espressione angelica dipinta in volto, godendosi appieno la reazione del biondo.

“dannazione Hongjoong, davvero?”

“che c'è, non ti è piaciuto?” 

“no! Cioè si, ma potevi aspettare che se ne andasse!” quasi incespicò sulle sue stesse parole e per quello il più piccolo lo trovò adorabile.

“e allora? Pensi che con Wooyoung non abbia fatto di peggio?” chiese Hongjoong e quando non sentì il biondo ribattere, continuò. “quindi adesso stai buono e fammi fare.”

Il moro tornò a rivolgere le sue attenzioni al membro che ancora stava stuzzicando, lasciandogli una lenta lappata su tutta la lunghezza, guadagnandosi un gemito roco e basso da parte di Seonghwa che continuava a tenere gli occhi scuri e carichi di desiderio fissi su di lui.

Quando Hongjoong iniziò a suggere, la presa sui suoi capelli si fece appena più serrata, facendolo gemere attorno al membro dell'altro. Visto come gli andava incontro col bacino, il più piccolo capì che si stava sempre di più avvicinando all'apice e aveva la certezza che la resistenza che faceva la propria gola, lo stava sempre di più avvicinando al limite. E fu allora che Hongjoong decise di rilassare completamente la mascella, permettendo al biondo di spingere a suo piacimento. Quest'ultimo percependo la presa sulla sua eccitazione allentarsi appena, non esitò a fare ciò per cui Hongjoong gli stava dando il permesso.

Il moro probabilmente ne avrebbe risentito l'indomani, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. L’unica cosa che gli occupava la mente erano i gemiti di Seonghwa e la sua eccitazione che ormai gli stava riempiendo la bocca.

“ _Hong_ -…” cercò di dire in un vano tentativo di avvisarlo, ma il coetaneo non si spostò neanche per sbaglio anzi, ricominciò a muovere il capo finché non lo sentì tremare appena quando, dopo un paio di spinte, venne con un gemito spezzato a varcargli le labbra.

Hongjoong aveva gli occhi lucidi e quasi sentiva la gola indolenzita, eppure vedere Seonghwa arrossire in quel modo nel sentirlo ingoiare, lo fece sentire estremamente appagato. Quando liberò l'intimità del biondo, che nel frattempo si era abbandonato alla porta ansante, dimenticandosi persino di essere in un punto dove chiunque poteva sentirlo, si pulì il mento e le labbra col dorso della mano.

Gli accarezzò le cosce con un sorriso morbido, ma Seonghwa aveva ancora gli occhi scuri e in un attimo lo prese per il collo della felpa, tirandolo su per riunire le loro labbra in un bacio carico di passione, dove le lingue di entrambi si intrecciarono in una danza quasi famelica che fece sentire deboli le gambe del più piccolo.

“sul letto. _Ora_.” ordinò il biondo separandosi dalle sue labbra, facendo venire la pelle d'oca ad Hongjoong che non potè fare altro che dare retta a quelle parole, sentendo il desiderio tornare a farsi vivo. 

Cercò di muoversi nonostante le sue gambe non fossero molto d'accordo a riguardo dopo i minuti che aveva passato in ginocchio, e prima che potesse incamminarsi verso il letto, Seonghwa lo prese in braccio, facendogli sfuggire un gridolino sorpreso. Hongjoong gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe fasciate dalla tuta e gemette nel sentire una lieve pressione sulla sua di eccitazione a cui non aveva minimamente pensato, troppo impegnato a compiacere l'altro. 

Una volta arrivati al letto, Seonghwa si sedette con lui in braccio continuandolo a baciare famelicamente, portando le mani oltre l'elastico del suo pantalone per potergli stringere il fondoschiena e spingerlo verso il suo addome. Il moro ansimò sommessamente a quella stimolazione ma ogni suono venne soffocato dalle labbra del più grande e si separarono solo quando Seonghwa gli tolse la grossa felpa, scendendo poi pian piano a baciarlo fino alla base del collo. Lì il biondo non esitò a ricambiare il favore, riempiendo di succhiotti per cui avrebbe portato le maglie a collo alto per un bel po'. Ma a Hongjoong non importava, vederlo così… affamato quasi, ne valeva la pena. E poi la sola idea di avere il collo marchiato in quel modo, non faceva altro che far aumentare la sua eccitazione.

Il più grande continuò a scendere fino a che non posò le labbra su uno dei due capezzoli già turgidi, suggendolo e prendendolo delicatamente tra i denti, facendo ansimare Hongjoong che portò entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli chiari.

“H-… Hwa...” gemette quando iniziò a sentirsi troppo stimolato.

“ti è piaciuto stuzzicarmi prima, hm? Volevi che Sannie sentisse quanto mi stavi facendo impazzire” chiese soffiando appena sulla parte che aveva torturato fino a quel momento. “dov'è finita la tua spavalderia~?”

Scandì le ultime parole alzando il bacino e Hongjoong, sentendo l'erezione nuovamente sveglia del biondo premere contro il proprio fondoschiena, si morse il labbro inferiore. Ascoltare la voce del biondo parlargli in quel modo, fece fluire tutto il sangue dritto nel basso ventre e quando in tutta risposta cominciò a strusciarsi appena, le mani di Seonghwa strinsero la presa sulle sue natiche come a intimargli di star fermo.

Poi il biondo fece scivolare una mano sulla sua eccitazione, avvolgendola da sopra l'intimo e ghignando nel percepire quanto quest'ultimo capo fosse bagnato.

“povero Joongie… in queste condizioni solo per avermi preso fino in gola. Ti è piaciuto davvero tanto, non è così?” lo stuzzicò e Dio, Hongjoong sentì quelle parole nuocere alla sua sanità mentale che era ormai appesa a un filo.

Sapeva in che condizioni vergevano i pantaloni ma soprattutto l’intimo che aveva addosso, la colpa era di Seonghwa e non gliel’avrebbe data vinta.

“parla quello che non si sa neanche controllare-…”

Il biondo ridacchiò prima di intrufolare la mano nei suoi boxer, prendendogli l'intimità tra le dita per stimolarlo con tutta la calma che Hongjoong non aveva in quel momento, tanto che per cercare di sentire un maggior piacere, iniziò a muovere il suo bacino contro la mano dell'altro.

“siamo disperati, eh?” ghignò Seonghwa evidentemente soddisfatto.

“ _Hwa-_ ” lo fulminò con lo sguardo anche se quello che varcò le sue labbra parve essere una supplica, che si trasformò in lamento quando Seonghwa lasciò libera la sua eccitazione, facendogli perdere quel po' di frizione che gli stava dando sollievo.

“shh, porta pazienza” sussurrò con voce bassa e morbida prima di tornare a torturargli le labbra con le sue.

Ma nel momento in cui sentì una delle sue dita lubrificate dal suo stesso liquido stuzzicare la sua apertura, Hongjoong schiuse le labbra per sospirare su quelle dell'altro. Dopo un paio di tocchi, la prima falange si fece strada dentro di lui seguito dal resto del dito e di sicuro al più grande non sfuggì come, dopo neanche dopo un paio di spinte per farlo abituare a quella intrusione, già l'orifizio di Hongjoong non faceva più resistenza, anzi. Ne ebbe la conferma quando aggiunse con facilità anche un secondo dito, ottenendo un mugolio in tutta risposta. Seonghwa parve far fatica a deglutire ma il ghigno che aveva non abbandonò le sue labbra.

“a quanto pare non ti sei limitato a fare una doccia” constatò con tono quasi privo malizia e Hongjoong annuì senza alcuna vergogna, anche se sentì le guance avvampare appena. “Sarai la mia rovina, me lo sento” continuò tornando a baciarlo con più trasporto di prima, riprendendo a muovere le dita dentro di lui.

Una volta abituato anche al terzo dito, Hongjoong iniziava ad essere impaziente e si forzò di interrompere quel bacio per niente casto.

“Hwa non voglio venire così-” mormorò con voce appena più acuta, fregandosene altamente di quanto potesse suonare disperato, di certo non aveva intenzione di raggiungere l'orgasmo in quel modo.

“lo so piccolo, ma non voglio farti male” rispose il biondo facendolo sciogliere con quel nomignolo.

“non ho di certo perso mezz'ora in bagno senza fare nulla, quindi…” sbuffò con tono irritato alla quale Seonghwa alzò un sopracciglio.

“oh quindi ti sei preparato per me? Che onore” gli sorrise con tenerezza, andandogli a lasciare un biccolo bacio sul naso che l'altro arricciò immediatamente. "Ma per quanto possa adorare le tue mani, sai meglio di me che non arriverebbero… qui~” ghignò andandogli a sfiorare il suo punto erogeno, facendo provare una scarica di piacere al moro che si morse il labbro in un disperato tentativo di trattenere il lungo gemito.

“ _Park Seonghwa_.” sibilò con voce tremante quando lo sentì ridacchiare. “giuro che se non la smetti-” 

“cosa fai, hm?” continuò andando nuovamente a sfiorare quel punto.

Hongjoong, non aspettandosi un'altra spinta, aprì la bocca per controbattere ma l'unico suono che uscì dalle sue labbra, fu un altro mugolio sommesso. Seonghwa sorrise vittorioso e dopo avergli rubato un altro bacio, lo sollevò aiutandolo a liberarsi degli ultimi indumenti rimasti, facendoli finire a terra per poi sporgersi verso il comodino, prendendo il lubrificante e il preservativo. Nel vedere quest'ultimo, ad Hongjoong venne un'idea di cui probabilmente si sarebbe pentito più tardi ma per il momento era ciò che desiderava. Portò le sue mani su quelle di Seonghwa intente ad aprire il piccolo pacchetto che conteneva la protezione, fermandolo e quest’ultimo sollevò interrogativamente lo sguardo.

“stavolta... potremmo farne a meno” disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi, vedendo come quelli del coetaneo si fecero ancora più scuri mentre distrattamente andava a bagnarsi il labbro inferiore con la lingua.

“sei… sei sicuro?” chiese dopo un po', riprendendosi da quella proposta.

“si, cioè siamo entrambi a posto, no? Non abbiamo malattie o cose del genere…” disse quasi con fare nervoso, perdendo d’un tratto il coraggio di poco prima.

Seonghwa fece cenno di no col capo per poi continuare.

“per me non ci sono problemi, solo che… sarà complicato il ‘dopo’”

“vuol dire che ti prenderai le tue responsabilità e mi darai una mano quando andremo a farci la doccia” sussurrò portandogli le braccia al collo, lasciandogli un paio di baci dove capitava, sorridendo nel sentire il sospiro che l'altro si fece sfuggire. “quindi adesso muoviti o farò da me” lo minacciò facendolo annuire.

Seonghwa gli diede un bacio prima di buttare altrove il preservativo e di prendere il lubrificante per metterne un’ingente quantità sulla propria eccitazione, e Hongjoong si leccò le labbra nel vederlo compiere quell’azione, sentendo la bocca di colpo asciutta al solo pensiero che nel giro di qualche istante, avrebbe avuto il biondo dentro di sé. Quel che avanzò dalle dita di Seonghwa, andò a spargerlo sulla sua apertura, dopodiché prese Hongjoong per i fianchi sollevandolo abbastanza da permettere alla sua eccitazione di allinearsi con la sua entrata, varcandola con una resistenza minima che comunque lo fece gemere.

Senza il fastidio del preservativo era tutt'altra cosa, sentire l'eccitazione pulsante di Seonghwa entrare in lui era qualcosa che non pensava potesse farlo sentire così dannatamente bene.

Più Seonghwa affondava dentro di sé, più iniziò a percepire il calore concentrarsi nel basso ventre e, quando l'eccitazione del biondo fu completamente dentro andando a premere proprio sulla sua prostata, una scarica di piacere gli percorse la schiena e senza che potesse dirgli nulla, sentì un formicolio che ben conosceva ma che non si aspettava di sentire in quel momento.

“H-…Hwa aspett- _ah!_ ” gemette stringendosi attorno a Seonghwa che sibilò nel sentirlo contrarsi in quel modo. Solo che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

“… sei venuto?”

“io-… non lo so, credo di si?” chiese con un fil di voce ma la sua eccitazione ancora premeva contro il suo ventre, chiedendo di esser liberata. Era praticamente venuto a secco, cosa che non gli era mai successo prima di allora. “niente battute okay? È colpa tua, ti avevo detto di muoverti…” borbottò mettendo un adorabile broncio.

Seonghwa sorrise completamente rapito dalle sue espressioni.

“beh, allora lasciami rimediare” sussurrò prima di muovere in su il proprio bacino.

Ancora sensibile da quella specie di orgasmo che aveva appena avuto, gli sfuggì un gemito più alto degli altri che aveva cercato di tenere a bada fino ad allora.

“dopo tutte le volte che l'abbiamo fatto, sei ancora stretto” mormorò con occhi adoranti mentre sentiva le pareti del moro avvolgerlo come un guanto fatto apposta per lui.

Il più piccolo si morse il labbro nel sentire il suo stesso corpo reagire involontariamente a quelle parole.

“ti piace davvero così tanto quando parlo così?” continuò con un sorriso malizioso sulle sue labbra e, in altri contesti Hongjoong gli avrebbe tirato qualcosa addosso, ma in quel momento era difficile persino pensare ad altro.

“mnh-… no” ansimò aggrottando la fronte.

“no? Allora perché continui a stringermi come se mi volessi _divorare_?” sussurrò con dolcezza, nonostante la natura di quelle parole, proprio sulle labbra di Hongjoong che ormai continuavano ad emettere sonori e sconnessi sospiri dato il piacere che gli stava completamente dando alla testa.

Quello che fece il compagno dopo alcune lente spinte però non servì a farlo rinsavire, anzi.

Seonghwa riportò le mani sui suoi fianchi aiutandolo a sollevarsi quasi fino a far uscire completamente la sua eccitazione, per poi penetrarlo tutto in un colpo solo e Hongjoong giurò di vedere le stelle. Tornò a baciarlo in un disperato bisogno di soffocare i gemiti che ormai non riusciva più a controllare, andandogli in contro come a cercare più frizione. Fu il biondo a dettare il ritmo di quelle spinte, e quando la sua eccitazione tornare a torturare quel preciso punto, Hongjoong sentì le gambe iniziare a tremare e il respiro farsi più pesante, ormai era allo stremo. Seonghwa parve recepire il messaggio e portò una mano ad avvolgergli l'erezione che ormai chiedeva disperatamente un po' di sollievo, mentre con l'altra riusciva comunque a controllare i suoi affondi.

Il moro gli buttò le braccia al collo cercando maggiore sostegno ma ormai sentiva i muscoli delle gambe bruciare e la propria eccitazione arrivare al limite.

“Joong…” gemette Seonghwa accelerando il ritmo che quasi divenne sconnesso. “posso…?” gli chiese con occhi offuscati dalla passione che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento.

A quella domanda, Hongjoong gli sorrise avvicinandoglisi all’orecchio e gemendo con voce roca nel prendergli il lobo tra le proprie labbra, sussurrando poi qualcosa che fece sibilare l'altro che non tardò a imprecare e aumentare l'intensità degli affondi. Ormai nella camera si sentiva solo il respiro affannato dei due e i suoni che emettevano i loro corpi quando si incontravano. Si sentiva anche il rumore osceno che tutto quel lubrificante, e forse a quel punto non si trattava solo di quello artificiale, emetteva quando l'altro lo penetrava, eppure per una volta non fece altro che eccitarlo maggiormente.

Tempo un paio di spinte e il pollice del più grande che continuava a stuzzicare la piccola apertura della propria intimità, Hongjoong raggiunse l'orgasmo riversandosi sul proprio addome e nella mano di Seonghwa che continuò a stimolarlo per tutta la durata dell'amplesso, prolungandolo il più possibile. E fu così intenso che il moro vide bianco per qualche istante, tremando e stringendosi quasi convulsamente attorno all’eccitazione dentro di sé. Prima che potesse sentirsi sovrastimolato, con un gemito roco Seonghwa venne a sua volta e nel venire riempito in quel modo da quel liquido caldo, Hongjoong giurò di sentire la propria intimità venire di nuovo. Il più grande continuò a muoversi ancora per poco durante il suo orgasmo, riversandosi completamente dentro di lui.

Seonghwa poi lo strinse a sé poggiando la fronte sul suo petto mentre ansimava, e sicuramente riuscì a sentire quanto stesse galoppando il cuore del più piccolo dato che ci lasciò su un morbido bacio.

“ti amo così tanto Joong” sussurrò stavolta con un tono di voce più alto, come a riprendersi dall'appagante piacere che aveva raggiunto e il cuore di Hongjoong perse qualche battito.

Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva, ma ascoltare quelle parole dette con quella voce, mentre ancora lo teneva stretto a sé, lo facevano sentire estremamente importante.

“anche io ti amo” rispose baciandogli il capo.

“mi dispiace averti trascurato in questi giorni…” mormorò quando il suo respiro parve calmarsi appena.

Hongjoong, cercando di regolare il respiro, gli abbracciò il capo.

“a me dispiace non avertene parlato prima… pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato”

Seonghwa si separò appena per guardarlo negli occhi.

“no, come ti viene in mente? Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato… anzi credevo volessi del tempo per te” spiegò il biondo andando ad accarezzargli la guancia, sorridendo intenerito quando Hongjoong gli andò in contro.

“dovremmo comunicare un po' di più” ridacchiò contagiandolo.

Dopo qualche istante entrambi si ripresero dall'atto appena compiuto e il più grande portò nuovamente le mani sui fianchi segnati di Hongjoong per aiutarlo a sollevarsi, guadagnandosi però un mugolio contrariato.

“rimani dentro un altro po’” quasi miagolò riaggrappandosi alle sue spalle; si sentiva così bene in quel momento che voleva prolungarlo al massimo.

Il biondo ridacchiò accarezzandogli la schiena e appoggiando meglio la guancia al petto dell'altro.

“dovremmo farlo più spesso senza preservativi” si lasciò sfuggire Seonghwa

“aspetta di arrivare in doccia, vediamo se poi sarai ancora convinto di ciò” a quella frase gli diede scherzosamente un buffetto.

“si ma almeno ne sarà valsa la pena, non credi?” ghignò lasciandogli un piccolo bacio e Hongjoong non potè fare a meno di annuire sorridendo.

“per te ne varrà sempre la pena” rispose infine andando a posare le proprie labbra sulle sue.

***

“è vero che sono stato io a dirlo… ma non mi aspettavo mi avresti preso alla lettera!” sbuffò Hongjoong mentre il getto d'acqua calda continuava a bagnargli i capelli scuri.

Seonghwa aggrottò la fronte a quelle parole mentre aiutava l'altro a lavarsi tenendolo stretto a sé.

“non puoi mica biasimarmi! Prova tu a sentire il ragazzo che ami dirti ‘riempimi’ con la voce più eccitante mai sentita e a non dargli ascolto” 

Hongjoong avvampò a quelle parole imbronciandosi e sbuffando mentre incrociava le braccia al petto.

“tch” schioccò irritato la lingua per poi ripensare alle sue parole. “oh… aspetta quindi sono il ragazzo che ami?”

E stavolta furono proprio le guance di Seonghwa a tingersi di rosso.

“… perché avevi dubbi?” chiese retorico con un'espressione fin troppo adorabile.

“nessuno, ma sentirtelo dire non ha prezzo~” ammise portandogli le braccia al collo dopo essersi alzato appena sulle punte. “ti amo anche io, Park Seonghwa” sussurrò per poi baciarlo con tutta la dolcezza del mondo e lasciando che l'altro ricambiasse il gesto con altrettanto amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh che dire, grazie per aver letto questa oneshot 🙏🏻 Non scrivevo in questo modo da tempo quindi spero non sia stato un supplizio ahah
> 
> Anyway i commenti o i messaggi su twitter sono sempre i benvenuti, ma se voleste lasciare un cuoricino e un commentino qui sotto, ve ne sarei immensamente grata (così almeno non rischio di perderli🥺🥺)
> 
> Ci rivedremo presto e magari con un nuovo capitolo di _Like a Dazzling Light_ , oppure con un'altra oneshot se questa qui riceverà abbastanza affetto👀🙏🏻
> 
> _Stay with me~_


End file.
